This invention relates to a motorcycle stand, and in particular, to a motorcycle stand, which may be placed beneath the motorcycle and then with the rider in a position astride it, the motorcycle may be moved to a secondary position, wherein a wheel of the motorcycle is elevated and the stand stabilized. The motorcycle may then be driven off of the stand.
When it is desired to work on a motorcycle, whether it is maintenance, repair or cleaning, it is desirable to have the motorcycle in an elevated position and stable.
There are several motorcycle stands on the market, which function reasonably well for their intended purpose, however, the drawbacks to these stands, known to the inventor, are that the stand must be put into position while the operator is off the motorcycle, requiring the operator to balance the motorcycle with one hand while manipulating the stand to elevate the motorcycle with the other hand. At a weight of up to 900 pounds, this one handed manipulation is precarious at best. Since these stands, with the cycle mounted on them lack stability, the person working on the motorcycle must constantly be aware of the danger and cannot completely concentrate on the task at hand. When the rider wishes to remove his bike from the lift, the operation must be repeated, and because of the awkward position, the operator is in further danger of losing control of the cycle.
Additional prior art known to the inventor include hydraulically or pneumatically operated lifts, which are bulky, heavy and expensive, and lift the entire cycle.
With above-noted prior art and problems in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle stand that enables the rider to place the motorcycle upon and remove it from the stand while standing astride the cycle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle stand that is simple of construction, easy to use and safe.
Still a further object of the present invention is a motorcycle stand that is easy to transport and store and safe to use.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle stand which is adjustable in height, stable when in use, and easy to mount and dismount.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle stand, wherein the crank rod, which is used to elevate the motorcycle upon the stand, is also used to stabilize the stand when in use, and further, make it simple and safe to remove the cycle from the stand when it is time to dismount the motorcycle.